<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Admin's Champion by More_Espresso_Less_Depresso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759283">The Admin's Champion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Espresso_Less_Depresso/pseuds/More_Espresso_Less_Depresso'>More_Espresso_Less_Depresso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minecraft Aus and FFs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Male Jesse - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Espresso_Less_Depresso/pseuds/More_Espresso_Less_Depresso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jesse and Petra fought?<br/>What if Jesse didn't cheat?<br/>What if he got the clock?<br/>What if...?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse &amp; Radar, Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft), Jesse/Romeo (Minecraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minecraft Aus and FFs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Admin's Champion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jesse and Petra met eachother at the mines, Jesse was excited. His friends were busy, sure, but they could have used some spare time with him. But no. They had to be <em>always</em> busy. Even when they weren't. He was starting to think they didn't actually want to see him anymore.</p><p>He missed adventure. So when Radar told him that Petra wanted to see him, he was actually really happy, and immediately agreed. </p><p>She complained on how they didn't spend much time together and Jesse nodded in approval. </p><p>You can imagine his confusion when he heard something calling him, while they were trying to catch a shadow.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Jeesseeeee"</strong> </em>
</p><p>His eyes widened and he looked around, holding his sword tightly.</p><p> </p><p>When they found the Llama, he heard that voice again.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Jesseee"</strong> </em>
</p><p>When Lluna went into that small hole, he stayed still, his heart beating fast. He knew whatever was calling him came from the other side of the wall.</p><p>When they got in, and got trapped, he actually didn't care. He looked up, hearing the voice again. He walked towards the voice, ignoring Petra's calls. He stared at that beautiful dark prismarine gauntlet. His green eyes reflected the light it was emitting, his hand moved towards the gauntlet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Slayer of the Wither storm"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Closer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Savior of Sky city"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Closer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Liberator of Crown Mesa"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Closer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"The Old Builders' downfall"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Closer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"This world's champion"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"This world's mightiest hero"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"The most worthy"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Worthiest in all the land"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jesse snapped out of his trance when the gauntlet glowed brightly, lifting itself in front of him and latching itself onto Jesse's hand. Jesse's eyes widened, he shook his arm trying to take it off, without success. </p><p>Petra and Jesse tried to take it off together, only to have Jesse almost losing his arm as the result.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Jesse heard from Stella that Petra wanted to leave town, his brain just confirmed what he had been thinking the past few days. </p><p>His friends wanted to leave him. He would have been alone. </p><p>He looked away from Petra, he didn't need explanations. He knew how she felt. He forced a smile and pretended it was okay. </p><p> </p><p>When he met Jack and Nurm, he smiled. They seemed cool, especially Nurm, he reminded him of Lukas. Jack was like Petra.</p><p>When they went to the sea temple, he was astonished. It was beautiful. </p><p>And then they met Vos. Jesse liked him, he was cool and all, but...he didn't trust him.</p><p> </p><p><em>"If you sit absolutely still, you will be surprised of how long a stack of porkchops will last"  </em>It's what he said, but Jesse didn't buy it.</p><p>He pretended to.</p><p>And Vos knew that. He saw the look in Jesse's eyes. And he liked it. He had chosen his champion perfectly.</p><p>But Vos didn't like one thing about him. He didn't let go of his friends. He was always dragging that tiny, useless, black-haired human with him. And the other guy. Where could he even start? Jesse treated him like he was perfect. Blonde, tall, kind. He wasn't even pretty. How could his little champion like someone like him? What was his name, Lukas? Useless, he would have lost just like the others. Losers were supposed to lose. He proved that when he pretended to lose and fell into the cold water. </p><p>Did Jesse learn? No. He kept helping his little friend, so he made a special challenge just for him. And that little friend finally fell. But he couldn't get Jesse's look out of his mind. He looked so guilty. So sad. He blamed himself. </p><p>It wasn't his fault! He was supposed to lose! Jesse couldn't have done anything. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse met with the others, but Petra kept trying to convince him to cheat. She wanted to poison his champion, he couldn't have let her do that! He was already coming up with something when Jesse frowned and told her no. The admin's eyes widened as he spied on them with interest.</p><p>"He made this whole palace from nothing, just for us!" The admin raised a brow. He actually had done it just for him, not the others. He kept listening.</p><p>"Plus if we cheat he'll just be more mad!" True.</p><p>Petra huffed "What, now you care about the admin? You look like you care more about him than the others. What about Radar? And Vos?" she crossed her arms glaring at him. Jesse sighed "No, they're my friends, of course i care about them! Once we get the clock we'll kindly ask the Admin to bring them back!" Petra rolled her eyes "Will we? Or will You?" Jesse titled his head. The Admin smiled, he was cute. </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>Petra groaned and stared at him "Oh don't play innocent now! You always put 'we' in everything, but this whole <em>shit</em> is just about <em>you</em>! <em>You</em> took the gauntlet, <em>you</em> lured the admin in Beacontown! <em>You </em>let Radar fell because <em>YOU</em> brought him here!" </p><p>Jesse gave her a sad look "Petra, look-"</p><p>"Oh don't start with the excuses now! It's exactly what makes me want to leave Beacontown and you! You always find a way to make someone feel guilty when for once, maybe you should be the one apologizing! If it weren't for you maybe we wouldn't have even crossed the portal hallway and gotten stuck there for days! Hell, maybe it's even your fault the wither storm destroyed every single thing! If you didn't take the amulet you wouldn't have caused anything! Why did i even became friends with you?! I'm leaving Beacontown because i'm tired of everything that's in there, you included!" </p><p>Petra gasped, her eyes widening. She glanced at Jesse, he was in tears. "W-wait, no, i didn't mean-" "to be my friend? Yeah" he sniffed "I get it." He turned around "I'll get the clock on my own, you can go back to your beloved champion city, at least i won't bother you anymore" he wiped his eyes and went into the next room, while Petra cussed and Jack stood there confused and embarassed. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse saw the clock, he didn't know how to reach it though. "Need some help?" he turned around and smiled "Vos! I thought you fell!" </p><p>Vos smiled and shook his head "I got on an iceberg on the last second, then climbed back up" he glanced at the clock, putting an arm around Jesse's shoulders "It's quite high, how will you reach it?" Jesse looked around, not bothered by the small distance between the two, and smiled. "Parkour" </p><p>Vos looked at him in admiration as he jumped from block to block, reaching the clock in a few minutes. He smiled when he got the clock and the sun started to shine again high in the sky, the ice in the palace glistening like a million crystals. Jesse's eyes sparkled with excitement as he jumped back down, just when Petra and Jack entered the room.</p><p>"Look, Jesse i'm sorry, i shouldn't have said those horrible things, you clearly aren't at fault, i'm sorry" she rubbed her neck and glanced at him, widening her eyes immediately "oh, you got the clock" </p><p>"And if it weren't for you, he would have gotten it much sooner" Vos crossed his arms. Jesse and Petra looked at Vos confused "Uh, what?" </p><p>"You started to insult him and-""Vos, Petra was just frustrated! I'm not mad at her, i- i get it, it's my fault after all, i should just become mayor and stop going on crazy adventures" he sighed and turned to Petra, not giving her time to answer "Let's get our friends, i'm worried about them" Petra nodded, lowering her gaze. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jesse hugged the life out of Lukas and Radar, covering them in apologies even when they weren't angry at him. Radar stuck to him like a koala while Jesse hugged him tight. "I'm sorry, i should have helped you" "I was so scared, for a moment i thought you wouldn't come back for me" </p><p>Even Lukas hugged him, while Stella went to Lluna, telling her how she missed her.</p><p>Jack looked surprised that Vos was there, but bought the explanation about him saving himself on the last second. Vos stared at Jesse, who was telling their friends to go home and tell everyone they were fine, he wanted to deal with the Admin alone and didn't want them to get hurt. He bid them goodbye and hugged them a last time.</p><p> </p><p>Vos shook his head "Oh, Jesse. Jesse, Jesse, Jesse. I just don't understand you... letting your friends go? Radar? Huh, he clearly wasn't supposed to make it, despite you dragging him along. Losers are supposed to lose, Jesse" </p><p>Jesse looked at him confused, before he realized "You- you're not the real Vos, are you? You're the admin" </p><p>Vos smiled, before turning himself into the actual admin, and Jesse had to say, he was <strong><em>hot</em></strong>. He gulped, blushing a bit, while the admin straightened his black jacket, under the incredulous eyes of Jack and Petra. </p><p>"Oh, oh, you are a smart cookie, Jesse. Of course I am!"</p><p>Jack looked at him, not wanting to believe him "Vos... the whole time?"</p><p>The admin rolled his eyes "No, not the whole time, you nitwit, the real Vos would never have survived in my sea temple that long!" he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, but then smiled "I must say, i am not disappointed, dear Jesse. You clearly have what it takes to be my partner. Unlike your pitiful friends. Especially you, gingerbread" he glared at Petra, raising his hand and lifting her in the air while she struggled "Attempting to corrupt my champion. You wanted him to cheat! Cheat! After i built this whole place just for him!" he shook his head and lifted Jack and Jesse too, ignoring their protests. </p><p>"I'm done letting you make me feel bad. I prefer to feel good, and I'm going to feel real good when I send you two to a place where you'll never see the light of day. Ever. Again!<em>"</em></p><p>Jack and Petra disappeared in a flash, while Jesse floated there, powerless. "Where did you send them?! Will they be okay?" The admin smiled "Don't worry, they won't be alone, your friends Nurm, Lukas and..Radar, was it? Will be there too! I just sent them at the Sunshine Institute, a place where i send the ones who bother me" </p><p>Jesse's eyes widened, but before he had time to speak, the Admin teleported them inside a mansion, or at least, what looked like the inside of a mansion. The admin fixed his jacket and sat Jesse on a table, going in front of him "Let's start by some simple rules, dear" he purred. He couldn't wait to make Jesse his. </p><p>Jesse looked around in silence, sighing. "You may call me Romeo, since partners call each other by name" Jesse stared at him and huffed "I'm not going to be your partner, <em>Admin</em>" </p><p>Romeo growled and slammed his hands on each side of the table, trapping Jesse "Watch your tone, Jesse." Jesse raised an eyebrow "Or what, <em>Admin</em>?" the other smirked and came closer to him, Jesse leaning back cautiously "Let's just say you could not like what happens next~" he purred in Jesse's ear, sending shivers to his spine. Jesse leaned back "Pervert!" </p><p>Romeo chuckled and shrugged, sliding his hands on Jesse's lower back, making him shiver and arch his back to get away from his touch. He bit his lip, looking at Jesse "Oh, the things i could do to you and your cute face..." Jesse blushed profusely and put his small hands on Romeo's chest to push him away, only to have Romeo grab one of his wrists and push him on the table, licking his lips "You shouldn't have done that" </p><p>Jesse yelped, his face completely red "Get away from me!" </p><p>Romeo rolled his eyes and leaned back "I wouldn't have done anything anyway, it's too early. I need to teach you the basic things to be my partner" Jesse sat up and crossed his arms "I'm not–" "You either become my partner, or your friends get hurt." </p><p>Jesse opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. He bit his lip and looked at him "okay" he nodded "i'll be your partner" he stared at his lap in resignation.</p><p>Romeo smiled and took one of Jesse's hands and leading him to a big room. </p><p> </p><p>"This is where i'll train you to fight properly–" Jesse opened his mouth to object "–i know you think you fight good, but you don't." He tightened his grip on Jesse's hand. It was so small compared to his. It was adorable. Just like Jesse. </p><p>He brought him to a big library "In a few days i'll teach you how to read this books, so you'll be able to cast some spells. It's important to know the enchantment language" Jesse nodded, looking around. "I need to check something, you can look around in the meantime." Jesse bit his lip "everywhere?" </p><p>Romeo nodded "Everywhere" he disappeared in a flash, leaving Jesse to himself. Jesse looked around huffing and picked up a book, skimming through the pages "This is a weird language..." he spotted a sofa and sat down with the book resting on his lap. </p><p>"Hmm" his eyes scanned the title "huh, i've seen this word before...it was on an enchantment book, it means fire, i think...so this is an F, this is an R..." </p><p>He kept translating the alphabet until he was fluently reading the book. </p><p> </p><p>Romeo teleported in the dining room some hours after. "Jesse, dear? I'm back" he looked around "he must have wandered off.." he teleported in the stables, nothing. Then he checked the arena, nothing. Then the guest rooms, the kitchen, the bathrooms, no signs of Jesse. It was in that moment that Romeo started to freak out. </p><p>"He couldn't have escaped, this mansion is enchanted-" he went into the library "i need the locator book, where did i put it-" "third bookshelf in the right, fifth row from the left, blue cover" Romeo stopped and turned his head towards the source of the voice "You're here" he stared at Jesse's small figure, who was huddled in the corner of the dark scarlet sofa, reading one of the books, with several books piled around him. </p><p>Romeo blinked and came closer to him "You stayed here all the time?" Jesse nodded, his eyes not leaving the book as he flipped the page "There are some adventure and fantasy books here that are amazing" Romeo looked at him in astonishment "You, you already know the enchantment language?" "I'd read some in the enchantment book Petra uses for her sword, so some words were stuck in my head and i just deciphered the rest" "From a few words?" "Yep" Romeo blinked. </p><p>"Huh, i guess i can already start teaching you some spells" </p><p>Jesse was smarter than he thought. Romeo smiled, Jesse could have really been a wonderful partner. He thought himself the enchantment language in a few hours! </p><p> </p><p>This was going to be good.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>